indie_pogofandomcom-20200213-history
Welltaro
Welltaro is a character owned by Moppin and is an unlockable fighter. He appears in the game Downwell.http://downwellgame.com/ Trophy Quotes Character Origin Welltaro is the protagonist of Downwell. Each playthrough starts with Welltaro jumping down into a well. He shoots enemies from above with his Gunboots until he meets the end of the well, beating the level. Summary Welltaro from a gameplay standpoint is a bit more complex than the rest of the cast. While he excels at downward coverage from above, his poor recovery can make him a pretty polarizing character that requires mastery of his strengths to succeed. He has an ammo gauge that he relies on to perform various attacks. The Gunboots can hold up to 8 ammo in them, with Neutral, Side and Down Specials consuming more than one ammo. When he has no ammo left, he cannot perform any Special attack except Up Special and can no longer perform an air jump, and is then extremely vulnerable. Welltaro reloads his entire ammo gauge by landing - whether it be on the ground or an enemy's head. Moveset Passive | Gem High ''': Activates whenever Welltaro lands a Pogo combo of 2 or higher. Buffs the damage of Welltaro's specials while active. Ends when Welltaro takes damage or dies. 'Air Jump ': Allows Welltaro to shoot with his Machine Gun, each bullet dealing '''1 damage (2 damage in Gem High). Each Air Jump consumes one ammo, and the first Air Jump performed after a grounded jump or pogo has more height to it. Side Melee ''': Welltaro engages Arm Spin mode and flails his arms forward wildly. Hits up to 3 times, dealing '''1 damage per hit. Last hit deals significantly more knockback. Damage unaffected by Gem High. Up Melee ''': Welltaro engages Handstand mode and kicks his legs upwards. Deals '''5 damage with decent upward knockback. Damage unaffected by Gem High. Down Melee ''': Welltaro engages Boulder mode and curls up into a spinning ball. Deals '''4 damage with little upward knockback. Damage unaffected by Gem High. Neutral Special | Triple Module ''': This wide firing gun module can shoot 3 bullets out in a spread. Deals '''2 damage (3 damage in Gem High) per hit and has decent downward knockback. Uses 2 ammo. Side Special | Shotgun Dropkick : Welltaro lunges forward feet first, before shooting a wide spray of 8 bullets in front of him. Hits harder the more bullets Welltaro lands. Each bullet deals 1 damage (2 damage in Gem High). Hitting with Welltaro's legs as he kicks them forward deals 3 damage with decent horizontal knockback. This hitbox is unaffected by Gem High. Uses 2 ammo. Up Special | Heart Balloon: Welltaro inflates a Heart Balloon. The balloon serves as a protection against attacks from above. The balloon can exploded pressing the attack button again to deal 8 damage (10 damage in Gem High). Down Special | Laser Module ''': Welltaro shoots a vertical Laser through the whole stage, dealing a reported '''minimum of 5 damage and a maximum of 9 damage (Minimum 6 damage and maximum 11 damage in Gem High), doing more damage the closer the fighter is to Welltaro. The laser cannot go through platforms. Uses 4 ammo. Grounded Charge | Rocket Jump ''': Welltaro launches high up in the air with a Rocket Jump, dealing '''6 damage on both sides when launching. The height of the charge increases with charge time, while the damage is always the same. SUPER | Timevoid ': Welltaro’s SUPER puts him in a Timevoid and allows him to select one of 10 upgrades to use during a match. Upgrades stack and never expire. Choices are randomly selected upon use. The following upgrades are available for Welltaro to use: *'Blast Module – Buffs basic Pogo damage from 3 to 5 and gives it powerful downward knockback. *'Candle' – Increases invincibility time after taking damage. *'Gem Attractor' – Enemies drop Gems when hit. Stolen gem pickups can be collected by any player. *'Gem Sick' – Doubles the number of gems earned from successful Pogo combos. *'Heart Balloon' – Buffs Heart Balloon damage from 8 to 10. Allows Heart Balloon to explode automatically when popped. *'Hot Casing' – Grants Hot Casing to all Welltaro’s ammo-consuming attacks. *'Knife and Fork' – Causes enemies to drop HP pickups when killed. Welltaro will gain 5 HP upon collecting one. *'Puncher Module' – Converts Midair Jump bullets into hard-hitting Puncher bullets that do double damage. *'Safety Jetpack' – Allows Welltaro to briefly float down safely when out of ammo. *'Youth' – Grants Welltaro an extra Upgrade choice whenever his SUPER is used. Increases Welltaro’s max HP by 5. *'Apple' – Heals Welltaro for 10 HP. Shows up last in Welltaro’s Upgrade pool and can be used infinitely once Welltaro is out of upgrades. Alternate Skin Every skin is based on a Palette from Downwell. Red Based on the DOWNWELL palette. Blue Based on the AQUA palette. Green Based on the MATCHA palette. Grey Based on the GRAYSCALE palette. Full Red Based on the VBOY palette. Frogtaro (Additional Costume) Based on a running Discord server gag, Frogtaro is an homage to the Indie Pogo community. This skin gives Welltaro a green frog head hood, and also changes his ammo meter to look like a frog's head. The frog's mouth closes as Welltaro's ammo is depleted. Competitive Play (Needs Updating) Attributes Techs and Strategies Matchup Chart Update History Patch 1.0.0.5 * Fixed a bug that caused the game to crash when Crow popped Heart Balloon. Patch 1.0.0.6 * Welltaro's death sprite palettes have been fixed. Patch 1.0.16.0 * Heart Balloon can no longer be popped by teammates. Patch 1.0.16.2 * Fixed a bug related to Heart Balloon. Patch 1.1.0.0 * Gem High now grants Welltaro unlimited ammo. * Fixed a bug that prevented Welltaro from reloading on the Bouncy Castle stage. Patch 1.1.1.0 * Laser Module now launches players upwards. * Fixed a bug related to Heart Balloon in Arcade Mode. Patch 1.1.2.0 * Fixed a bug that caused Velocispider's charge sound to persist after jumping on Welltaro's Heart Balloon. Patch 1.1.3.0 * Shotgun Module bullets now fire at wider horizontal angles. * Shotgun Module damage increased from 4 to 5 and from 6 to 7 with Gem High active. Patch 2.0.0.0 *'Passive | Gem High' ** Gem High has been reworked as Welltaro’s new passive. Activates whenever Welltaro lands a Pogo combo of 2 or higher. Ends when Welltaro takes damage or dies. *'Neutral Special | Triple Module' ** This wide firing gun module can shoot 3 bullets out in a spread. Deals 2 damage per hit and has decent downward knockback. *'Side Special | Shotgun Dropkick' ** Welltaro lunges forward feet first, before shooting a wide spray of bullets in front of him. Hits harder the more bullets Welltaro lands. *'Up Special | Heart Balloon' ** Damage reduced from 10 to 8. ** Hitbox lifespan decreased. ** Hitbox size reduced to more accurately match the spritework. *'SUPER | Timevoid' ** Welltaro’s new SUPER allows him to select one of 10 upgrades to use during a match. Upgrades stack and never expire. Choices are randomly selected upon use. The following upgrades are available for Welltaro to use: ***'Blast Module' – Buffs basic Pogo damage from 3 to 5 and gives it powerful downward knockback. ***'Candle' – Increases invincibility time after taking damage. ***'Gem Attractor' – Enemies drop Gems when hit. Stolen gem pickups can be collected by any player. ***'Gem Sick' – Doubles the number of gems earned from successful Pogo combos. ***'Heart Balloon' – Buffs Heart Balloon damage from 8 to 10. Allows Heart Balloon to explode automatically when popped. ***'Hot Casing' – Grants Hot Casing to all Welltaro’s ammo-consuming attacks. ***'Knife and Fork' – Causes enemies to drop HP pickups when killed. Welltaro will gain 5 HP upon collecting one. ***'Puncher Module' – Converts Midair Jump bullets into hard-hitting Puncher bullets that do double damage. ***'Safety Jetpack' – Allows Welltaro to briefly float down safely when out of ammo. ***'Youth' – Grants Welltaro an extra Upgrade choice whenever his SUPER is used. Increases Welltaro’s max HP by 5. ***'Apple' – Heals Welltaro for 10 HP. Shows up last in Welltaro’s Upgrade pool and can be used infinitely once Welltaro is out of upgrades. Patch 2.0.0.1 * Limited Welltaro's max HP with Youth to 99. Patch 2.0.0.2 *'Side Melee' ** No longer contributes to Pogo Combos. * Fixed an issue with the Youth upgrade that caused Welltaro's HP to freeze if he was KO'd by a blast zone. * Fixed a bug with the Candle upgrade that caused Welltaro to take damage during his SUPER. Patch 2.1.0.0 *'Midair Jump' ** Bullets no longer contribute to Pogo Combos. *'Up Special | Heart Balloon' ** Fixed a bug that caused Welltaro to get stuck on platforms while using this move. *'Down Special | Laser Module' ** Ammo cost increased from 3 to 4. Gallery DownwellCharacterBoxFixed.png|Welltaro's character box, on the Kickstarter page welltaro_joins.png|Unlocking Welltaro Indie Pogo 5 07 2018 7 50 38 PM.png|Welltaro's trophy page, as seen in Indie Pogo WelltaroTrophy2.PNG|Handstand Welltaro's trophy page, as seen in Indie Pogo DQioXFPVwAAN59a.png|Side-by-side comparison of Downwell and Indie Pogo Welltaro Trivia * Welltaro makes a lot of references to his game of origin, Downwell. ** His Melee attacks are inspired by the many Styles the player can choose to spice up their gameplay. Side Melee is Arm Spin, Up Melee is Handstand, Down Melee is Boulder. ** His SUPER is based on the many Upgrades Welltaro can receive upon completion of a level. ** Additionally, several Weapons are put to good use in his moveset, such as Machine Gun, Shotgun, Triple, Laser and Puncher. ** The color of the bullets from Welltaro's Gunboots, as well as the trail he leaves behind whilst in Gem High changes depending on his color palette. * Although he never had a canon name in Downwell, "Welltaro" is the name his creator, Ojiro Fumoto, gave to the Lowe Bros. for his appearance in Indie Pogo.https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/1642689247/indie-pogo/posts/2070551 * Welltaro was the 14th character added to the game.https://twitter.com/LoweBros/status/1017888508487393281 * Welltaro was the only character recruited during the kickstarter to not be DLC. * During the Indie Pogo Release Tournament, a fan by the name of "Bedoop!" made several drawings of Welltaro wearing a frog hood as a way to express their hype for the tournament. This rendition of Welltaro was dubbed "Frogtaro," and became so popular that many fans have been campaigning for it to be included in Indie Pogo as an alternate skin. * It has been revealed on the website description of the Downwell website that Welltaro is “a young man going down an endless well with gun-boots”.https://downwell.wikia.com/wiki/Downwell_Wiki * Welltaro was implemented into the game in November of 2017, making him the final fighter as part of the default 14. * When spawning in, Welltaro's sprite appears similar to the Youth upgrade in Downwell References Category:Fighters Category:Unlockable Fighters Category:Downwell